ゴジラ (Gojira)
by ProjectRProductions
Summary: "Equestria may not be the same. To ponies cry. Most ponies were silent...Now I become death, the destroyer of worlds." Terror arrived all over Equestria. There is no time to waste. Nopony knew this day was coming but...Equestria is under the terror and destruction, of Gojira.
1. Chapter 1

(**This story is a replacement version to my other MLP & Godzilla crossover. I wanted to make the story more closer to the original Godzilla. Basically, this fanfiction is a MLP version of Gojira 1954, Godzilla: Final Wars, and maybe Godzilla 2014. If you have any suggestions, please post them in reviews. We thank TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff for tips for this story.) (This story will be temporary delayed. We will be back.)**

It was a calm, warm day in Equestria. After an afternoon of a pleasant day in the woods, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo rested on the grass watching clouds.

"That looks like a bush," said Scootaloo pointing to a puffy cloud.

"That one like an apple like a treble clef," said Applebloom.

"Say, we have our instruments right? Why not play some music?" asked Sweetie Belle cheerfully.

"Okay sure!" answered the other two fillies and went to grab their bag with their belongings. Applebloom got her small banjo, Sweetie Belle grabbed her flute and Scootaloo simply grabbed maracas.

"I'll start girls," Sweetie Belle began playing a soft, relaxing tune. Applebloom recognized it and followed along while Scootaloo shook the maracas to the music. Sweetie Belle was taking music classes at school and Applebloom was learning banjo from her sister Applejack. Sweetie Belle continued playing as the breeze blew and the birds chirped. The filly felt it was a perfect day to play relaxing music until...

"What was that?!" Scootaloo heard a loud noise and turned her head to the woods and knew she saw something. The other two fillies as well turned wanting to see what it was.

"It's really weird," Applebloom tried looking closer and out of nowhere, a powerful rapid beam of light flashed and the fillies fell to the ground.

"Run!" yelled Scootaloo, but it was futile.

* * *

The next morning, there was no sign of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack and Rarity were very worried about their younger sisters. They came across each other.

"Morning Applejack, have you see Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked.

"Not a sign, what about Applebloom?" asked Applejack.

"Sadly not darling." reply Rarity. The two mares couldn't help being worried.

"Rarity," said Applejack, "We got to work together."

The first place the two worried mares stopped was the home of their sisters' favorite teacher, Cheerilee. They knocked on her door and waited. The school

teacher came to the door with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello, Applejack, Rarity. How may I help you?" asked Cheerilee.

"Howdy, Ms. Cheerilee. Have you seen our sisters at all?" asked Applejack.

"Yes, please, have you seen them at all?" asked Rarity.

Cheerilee saw the concerned and upset looks on the mares' face and began to feel like something was seriously wrong.  
"No, I haven't. Not since yesterday," Cheerilee reported.

The distressed looks on Rarity and Applejack's faces grew bigger. "Is something wrong?" Cheerilee asked with concern in her voice.

"We don't know yet. You see, we haven't seen Sweetie Belle or Applebloom since yesterday," said Applejack.

"And we're very worried about them," said Rarity.

Cheerlie was quite shocked of what was going on. "Well," she said, "I will keep an eye out and see if they either come here. I will let you know as soon as possible."

Rarity and Applejack went through Ponyville asking around about the fillies. After a couple of hours, no success. "Enough asking! This must be told to Celestia." Rarity started galloping and wasn't really in a good mood.

"Whoa hold up there partner!" Applejack stopped her as much as she could. "Twilight could give us a hoof. She is Celestia's student."

Rarity sighed and nodded. "Then off to Twilight's darling."

"Cutie Mark Cursaders? Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scoolatoo? Lost?! This is terrible! Those fillies wouldn't be wanting to cause us trouble. They should of been kidnapped or something." Twilight said.

Spike came in running and almost bumped into Rarity. Spike catch his breath and said, "Twilight, I told everything to Celestia. She wants to meet with all of us." Applejack and Rarity were glad to hear some news that can help find the fillies.

"Then what are ya waiting for? Let's move it!" Applejack told all.

As soon reaching to Princess Celestia, Rarity told when she last saw Sweetie Belle.

"She said she would be back before dark. She knows what happen if she disobeys. This is insane!"

Spike came close to the furious Rarity and gently hugged her. "Rarity please relax. Everything will be fine at the end. Trust me." The young dragon smiled and hold her hoof.

"I fear the worst," said Celestia worried. "There must be trouble. Could be the return of an enemy. I will send two guards to where they were and investigate."

* * *

"This is crazy. Why would three fillies get lost of a sudden?" asked one of the guards.

"Stuff happens kiddo. Keep an eye out. You could get lost of a sudden," responded the older guard. Celestia has sent two guards as she said. They were out investigating where the fillies were. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Where?"

"Shhh!" There was loud stomps. The older guard felt something behind him. He reached for his sword and quickly stabbed what was behind him. Turns out it was a leg of a giant, dragon-like creature. "Private...run." The younger guard galloped as fast as he could as he heard his commander give his last scream. He stopped to see. Now seeing what killed him coming up to him. He froze in shock to believe what it was. He galloped but knew the thing would chase him. He felt a strong force knocking him down and crashing him into a rock. He passed out and the loud stomps turned silent.

* * *

The news of the lost fillies and guards now became known to public. Everypony wanted to know the reason of their vanish. A group of stallions and mares began protesting to Shining Armor.

"Why don't you send 10 guards? Just ten guards!" protested a young mare.

"She is right!" "Yeah exactly." "Come on do it!" the other mares and stallions agreed to her.

"Everypony please! We are doing what is possible. We will let everypony know the news as fast as possible!" responded Shining Armor trying to calm down everypony.

Another group were out waiting to see if one survivor appeared. There, was an elder stallion with his grandson sitting on a small hill. They both were worried but had hope in their hearts that there must be a survivor.

"I am sure. There is something terrible," said the elder stallion to his grandson and the young colt nodded.

The colt stood up rapidly and said in a excitement, "I see something over there!" The elder stallion as well stood and wiped his glasses.

"In Celestia's name! It's a miracle." He shouted to the other ponies, "Listen everypony! There is a survivor! There is a survivor!"

"There is a survivor!" joined in the young colt and he ran down the hill to see the survivor.

The surviving guard was coming. Some stallions galloped to help him because he was greatly injured and had a broken leg. Once he was brought to the others a stallion asked, "Tell us what happen?! What was it?!"

The young guard opened his eyes and spoke in a very weak voice, "It was ugly...horrible...don't...go there." He closed his eyes and passed away.

"No! Wake up! Wake up!" the stallion shook him but no success.

* * *

The next day, the same group of mares and stallions went out to search for the responsible for the deaths of the other guard and fillies. At least finding their bodies would of helped to track down the killer. Hours and hours passed, there was nothing, not even to prove these deaths happened. They came returned from out of the woods.

"We got nothing," said a stallion in a bit angry voice.

The elder stallion was there too. He saw the ponies with no success and then said, "As I thought. It's those kaiju monsters!"

A young mare laughed, "Kaijus are just legends. There is no proof a kaiju is real."

"Hey! How could you say such!? Kaijus are the reason why this guard, his commander and those fillies are gone! Soon you would be dead." The elder stallion was serious. "You would maybe have to be our sacrifice to the kaijus!"

The others said nothing, as a respect not to argue with elders. Soon some officials were sent by Celestia to interview those ponies for some thoughts of what was happening.

"It's alive I know. It is there in the darker parts of the forest. That's why he's hard to find," said a stallion being interviewed.

"So it's alive? A giant monster?" asked the official interviewer.

"You think I'm making this up?! You official ponies, no worth saying anything." the stallion grabbed his weapons and left.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" the interviewer tried getting more thoughts but it was useless.


	2. Chapter 2

In that night, there was a rare ceremony going on that hasn't happen in years. It was an old Equestrian dance along with music as a relaxation to the kaiju monsters. The dancers wore costumes that were colorful and quite appealing, along with masks. The music had no words, simply woodwind and percussion instruments.

"Kaijus?" asked a young colt to the elder stallion.

"Yeah...horrible creatures of very huge size. It comes to the land since there is no prey left in their area of waters. Many years ago, we used to sacrifice a young mare to them as an offering. Then we did this dance as we do now to relax their rage." explained the elder stallion.

"I understand," understood the colt.

The ceremony continued and slowly ended.

* * *

Later in that night, there was a quite strong storm. Luckily, everypony were safe in their homes. The Heartstrings family couldn't sleep. Thinking about kaijus kept them awake. They all rested together in the living room to comfort each other a bit. Suddenly, the house began shaking. Lyra sat up and without words, galloped out the house.

"Lyra!" "Lyra! Sweetie don't go!" her parents tried stopping her but she didn't listen. Her father stood up and tried going after her but it was too late. He heard his daughter screamed in fear. Lyra's father saw it was too late to save himself and his wife. He went back to Lyra's mother and hold her close to him as the house began getting destroyed. The wood and bricks fell down causing a disaster. Crushing the couple while the young mare cried from outside in the storm.

"Father! Mother! No, father! Mother...Mother!" Lyra was bursting into tears and was stuck between two stones. Soon came her friend Bon-Bon who helped her to get unstuck and brought Lyra to rest in her home. Though the terror continued in Lyra's heart.

* * *

The next morning, the survivors and witnesses went to the Canterlot for a committee in Princess Celestia's castle. Each survivor and witness was going to give a guess of what they think what happen the previous night.

Lyra went to the mic and spoke,"it's real. I am not lying. The creature is real."

After her turn, came up Doctor Whooves and gave a different thought,"As what we know, there is no animal that can cause such damage. In my opinion everything must of have been crushed through a strong force coming from above."

After everypony gave various thoughts, Celestia said to all,"Well now we shall hear the thoughts of my fellow student, Twilight Sparkle." Everypony clapped after she was mentioned. Twilight went to the mic and started speaking,"I was not there when this destruction happened. So my opinion can be different from anypony else. As we know, Equestria has many hidden secrets. What can be hiding in the waters or dark forests? We can not be sure of living monster hiding the dark parts of Equestria. So that means, we are forming a search team to study this monster." Everypony seem to agree to Twilight's choice of searching for the kaijus and clapped.

After the committee was over, Celestia went up to Twilight and smiled,"Well done my student."

Twilight thanked her but replied,"Oh don't congratulate me until we find this monster." Celestia still smiled and left.

A voice was heard coming toward Twilight,"TWIIIIILIGHTTTT!" It was none other than Pinkie Pie coming along with the others of the mane 6.

"Oh, hey girls," Twilight smiled.

"Well howdy Twilight, well done out there," Applejack congratulated her.

"Thanks," Twilight thanked her.

"Say, mind if we join you to that search of that hideous kaija thing ?" asked Rarity.

"It's called kaiju, Rarity and why not. Come along." Twilight took lead of her friends to where the investigation will take place."

* * *

Lot's of po

**(In Progress)  
**


End file.
